wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skrälla
Skrälla is a female SkyWing ranger and belongs to FourFlames. She is part of the Dungeons and Dragons Pyrrhia Campaign. Appearance Skrälla's scales are a glazed, hazy, sunset tangerine. Her eyes are pale citrus yellow. Down her neck run two exceptionally nasty scars, very close to where her main neck artery would be. After all, most dragons have someone who wants to kill them, and Skrälla is no exception. Her horns are very twisted and misshapen. Her teeth are also smaller than usual and are hidden neatly away in her mouth. Her lower jaw sticks out in an unnerving underbite. You can never see Skrälla without her copper mail armor and satchels full of coins. She has an old, tattered brown cape flying from her shoulders and a torn sliver of stitching buckled onto her breastplate; what used to be a soldier's badge. Besides holding her satchels, her tight black belt sheaths her deadly ranseur. Unlike most Rangers, she is not handy with a bow and arrow. Personality Skrälla is stubborn and bad at making friends. She can easily rub you the wrong way, with her sour attitude, sarcasm, and short temper. She is prone to get irritated very often and is a sore loser, especially in battle. She truly cares, but it takes her a while to make friends, because she can be quite hurtful. Most of her allies have to have an iron heart to be close to her. Skrälla's mind is constantly changing. She will want to fight, but then she later doubts the logic behind her actions. Inevitably, her belief in 'survival of the fittest' will set in again, and she'll remember that she is descended from what she has been taught is the strongest race. Skrälla wants to be a hero. The bitter, unconcealed rage of the dragons she victimizes is crushing, considering her conflictions. She merely wishes dragons would realize her murders are for dragonkind's own good-- not just for the SkyWings' own gain. History Skrälla has always believed that the world should be full of only the strongest dragons. Ever since she was just a dragonet, she has been told that SkyWings are the strongest dragons, and that it is their duty to enforce strength across all of Pyrrhia. The wealth and power of the Sky Kingdom was quite a huge influence, too. After the events of the death of Oasis, Skrälla realized that Oasis had been weak, and that she needed to help the world be strong enough so something like that would never happen again. Scarlet, apparently, was thinking the same thing. Skrälla desperately wanted to join a rising topic on war; Skrälla adored Scarlet for her dedication to the law of survival by starting a weakling eradication. However, the SkyWings needed a cover; so the beginning war for the SandWing throne was perfect. Skrälla couldn't wait to gear up in battle claws, as any young SkyWing. Skrälla confronted her hero (Scarlet) so she could join the army. Skrälla was put into a series of initiation tests, the very last of which she was forced to kill a SkyWing dragonet and his father, both chained up to a pole (The Test of Obedience). Skrälla was then finished with her training and allowed to set forward as a young, determined soldier (and later on, sergeant) who would do anything to make sure the dragon world was pure. When Queen Scarlet went missing some time after, Skrälla was instantly suspicious of Princess Ruby. She was furious. Ruby was not nearly as dedicated to the survival law and not nearly as amazing as Scarlet, and having a dragon stepping in and replacing your #1 hero is not usually something you'd take lightly. Refusing to follow the new SkyWing Queen, Skrälla escaped into the wilderness, leaving behind her peers and continuing the eradication on her own as a ranger. Setting: WOF D&D Campaign After the events of Queen Oasis' death, Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings set in motion a secret act of eradication that they initiated right when the war began, as to not set a second global war. The plan was a bit of a dispute, and most dragons disagreed with it, but the basic idea was to attack any dragon that was not a SkyWing they could find. If they killed non-SkyWings, they believed it would make the world stronger; the dragon would be a weakling. The SkyWings were hoping to cleanse the world of dragons who were impure and weak. The problem with the SkyWings' plan was that the red dragons themsleves were very strong, and so ended up killing quite a few strong dragons, not to mention that one of their methods, the arena fight, was not efficient. At the end of the Great War, the SkyWings were still extremely aggressive and hostile. Their motives were revealed, and hundreds of factions evacuated, in terror that they would be killed with six entire tribes opposing them. StatisticsCategory:FemalesCategory:SkyWings Skrälla owns a corporal's badge (though it is outdated, as she was a sergeant) from her time in Queen Scarlet's army. She also has bronze mail armor. In battle, she uses her claws, teeth, breath weapon, and an iron ranseur. Skrälla has the same flight and walking speed as other SkyWings. Skrälla is in the Ranger Class as a hunter. She would never be a Beast Master; she is, once again, a firm believer in survival of the fittest, and she believes animals are too weak to exist on Pyrrhia, which reasonably is why dragons eat them. Trivia Skrälla's name means 'Blare' in Swedish. Skrälla goes by many false names in order to keep her identity secret to outside tribes. She is typically remembered for her crimes, so she feeds false information about herself to those who ask. Her actions are by no means justified and she is frequently in the wrong, though unknowingly. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters